Low-energy consumption vehicles are in demand, and there is a method for saving energy that reduces the weight of parts mounted on vehicles.
Patent Document 1 discloses a pressure-resistant vessel made of a resin. Although the pressure-resistant vessel made of a resin is lightweight, it has a problem with gas barrier properties. Patent Document 1 describes a technique for improving gas barrier properties by forming a metal film on the surface of the vessel through plating or the like. However, according to investigation conducted by the inventor of the present invention, in a case where such a technique for a pressure-resistant vessel made of a resin was applied to a housing of an air conditioner compressor for vehicles, sufficient durability was not obtained. As a result of further conducting investigation regarding the cause, the inventor newly found that, due to the repeated stress resulting from the operation of the compressor, interfacial peeling occurs between a metal and a resin, and hence the resistance becomes insufficient.